New Feelings for a Bedsmith
by SoniaSky
Summary: Through various events Bedsmith discovers a new feeling, none like any other, but hes not sure if Dreambert shares this feeling with him. Will he or will he not? Bedsmith will just have to find out, and so will you. (Bedsmith x Dreambert)
1. Ch 1 New Feelings for a Bedsmith

Ch. 1

An Unexpected Visitor

After Pi'illo island was saved the prince took back his rule, helping make room for the multiplying tourists that have been visiting more and more after their races revival. Most of the Pi'illos have been busy, especially one who has the honor of deciding what the visitors may sleep upon. Bedsmith, being the hard worker he is, was making beds non-stop, working on the dozens upon dozens of bed orders for the guests on the island. He hadn't been seen for over seven weeks after their revival, being cooped up inside his workshop. Everyone was worried, generally the prince. But the bed maker wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon, not until all his work was finally finished.

_Knock, knock, knock._

_ Who could it be now? _The Bedsmith thought, hoping it wasn't another crowd of tourists coming to watch him work and disturb his important projects.

"Look, Bedsmith is working, he would very well appreciate some priva-" he opened the door to find a concerned, (And rather fluffy..) prince waiting politely behind the door to the workshop.

"Oh prince! Please excuse Bedsmiths insolence, he didn't expect the honor of your visit.." Bedsmith said surprised, and took a tired bow.

"Ah, please do not bow. I should be the sorry one for the unexpected visit, but I was worried, for I have not seen you for almost a month, but I am happy that you are alright.." he said and gave a relieved smile.

"Oh, Bedsmith thanks you for your concern, but he is obviously fine. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea, fare Prince Dreambert?" he asked with a blush of how worried the prince was about him.

"Yes, thank you for the invitation." he thanked him and followed him inside.

Prince Dreambert was careful not to disturb any of the piles of tools, bed pieces, occasional beds, other materials. He scanned the room as the woozy Bedsmith was off into the small kitchen to boil the tea, the ground was littered with all sorts of blueprints spaced out form each other, most of the shelves in the room were empty with the contents on the floor of the medium-sized room. The prince made his way to the middle of the room and sat down at the oak wood table, consisting of four chairs of the same substance. He sat there patiently, hands in his laps and his eyes closed in thought, the silence was broken with a stifled yawn from Bedsmith, who had managed to quietly come in with a platter with a tea kettle and two cups atop of it. The plate rattle in his grip as he hovered toward the table. The Bedsmith had large dark bags under his eyes, barely visible because of the goggles over his face.

"Bedsmith, are you alright? You look really, really tired.." The Prince asked, once again distressed as he got up from the table and started approaching him.

"Yes, Bedsmith is alright.. No need for worr..y.." he trailed off as the tea set in his hands toppled over onto the floor with a crash, before he knew it he was on the floor to, but he had taken down Dreambert with him, now he lay on top of him as Dreambert's face flushed a bright red as he felt the Bedsmiths breath on his neck.

"B-bedsmith! Please halt your actions!" the prince demanded as Bedsmith rose his head from the others neck, realizing what he was doing and met Dreamberts gaze. Now they were both rosy and the Bedsmith was currently wide awake with embarrassment.

"AH! Bedsmith is deeply sorry!" the Bedsmith shot up and hoped away from the royal Pi'illo positioned on the floor.

"I-its alright.. I have things to attend to anyway, no time for tea.." he cleared his throat, his face still crimson, and stood up.

"Y-yes, so sorry.." the Bedsmith said his farewells to the flushed Prince and opened the door for him to exit, he closed the door gently and sunk down to the floor, back against the door.

He put his hands over his face, his cheeks were red-hot. He couldn't describe what he was feeling, he had felt this way around the prince before these events, but hadn't taken it into consideration. He pondered the thought. He moved his hands down to his heart, his heart was beating fast, it was a warm, comforting feeling, even though he had made a complete fool of himself in front of Pi'illo royalty..

_Maybe he had a little crush? Or maybe even something more.. Maybe even a case of.._

_**Love?**_


	2. Ch 2 Returning a Small Favor

Ch. 2

Returning a Small Favor

Bedsmith sat there for awhile in thought. _Love? _The sleepy being scoffed at such a thought. _That's absolutely absurd! Especially love to a Pi'illo of such high royalty. Bedsmith must be really tired to get such a ridiculous idea of that sort. I mean Bedsmith wants to nap on him, but thats only because hes so fluffy, but Bedsmith was just to tired to try this time.. Bedsmith should just go to bed, passing out while using a sharp tool will not fare well.. There's not much work left anyway, it can be finished rather fast in less then ten minutes._

His mind drifted off to the thought of Dreambert's cute crimson face when he was on top of him. The yellow Pi'illo shook off the thought, cursing his weary thoughts as he blushed profusely. He staggered sleepily to his small room, located opposite of the kitchen, his home was small and cozy, he had combined it with his workshop. He preferred to be close to work and this was as close as he was going to get, apparently. He collapsed onto his bed, not caring if he didn't change into his pajamas. Just that he could get some shut-eye, but the scene of earlier kept replaying in his head, keeping him up just a little longer before falling into a long slumber, as he dreamt about his sweet Pi'illo prince, whether he really liked to or not.

It was about early morning when Bedsmith had woken up. He looked to the small window just behind his bed, it looked to be about twelve o'clock, the yellow Pi'illo rolled off the bed and stretched his working muscles, he was sore from all the work he had done the day before. He went to his workplace and finished the last of his work, heading toward the bathroom to freshen up a bit. When he emerged he was not sure what he was going to do this day, considering he had no more work to attend to. He remembered how his royal friend had went to all the trouble of visiting him in Somnom woods.

_Maybe I should return the favor.._ he thought, thinking of all the trouble the prince must have went through to detach himself from the work of a prince to go and check up on the bed maker.

Bedsmith had made up his mind, he grabbed his backpack and shoved some of his tools and defensive supplies just to be sure. He opened his door then locked it, knowing how clever some of the monsters in Somnom woods are, and making his swiftly way past the creatures to reach the castle.

Once Bedsmith had arrived there however, it was much quieter than he had expected, it was usually boasting with tourists in the castle. He assumed that it was just a slow day, considering it was winter and most people just wanted to stay home and warm up rather than crowd the Pi'illos. The lone being made his way down the silent halls, but was stopped in his tracks when he heard the chattering of some others. He quickly spun around and hid by the corner and listened in on the conversation.

"Do you think he will like it?" a pink Pi'illo asked, flushed.

"Yes! Of course." another one said, running out of patience for her friends bickering.

"B-but what if he doesn't?" she asked again clutching a Zee-Keeper plush.

"Ugh, I swear he will love it.." the pi'illo sighed again.

Bedsmith sighed in relief as the two turned a different corner and the noise died down into nothing. Most of the time if any of the Pi'illos saw him lurking in the darkness they would think he was up to something and would try and restrain him for the protection of their prince, but of course they would do it to no avail and he would break away from their weak grasps, he may not look like it but he was actually really strong. Most likely because of all the bed-lifting that he does everyday. He continued, although being more agile, he made his way to a door that was a little bigger than the others, decorated with red and little yellow gems to signify the royalty behind it. He knocked quietly, making sure not to stir up a commotion. He heard someone say calmly from the other side;

"Please come in."

He took up the offer and pulled open the obscure door, only to see the prince at his desk sorting through some files, looking to be studying and even wearing glasses. The desk had an empty plate and a half cup of milk. Dreambert turned around to see who was disturbing his readings, he looked surprised at the person he saw.

"B-bedsmith?" He stuttered

"Uh, yes. It is Bedsmith. Sorry to barge in unannounced." he said with a small smile.

"Its fine.. I just wasn't expecting it to be you." Dreambert said, returning his warm smile.

The red Pi'illo made his way to his soft, fluffy bed and sat at the end of it. He patted the spot next to him, ushering Bedsmith to sit next to him. The other set down his heavy back pack, and hovered to the royal Pi'illo and sat down.

"Bedsmith just wanted to thank you once again for worrying so much about him, hes so happy that you would even care." he said, frowning a bit.

"Of course I would care! You are one of my closest friends Bedsmith. I think of it as nessisary to keep you safe.." he said caringly, giving Bedsmith a pat on the back.

"Oh Dreambert, thank y-" He paused when he looked up to him, he hadn't realized it until now but he saw that the other one had a speckle of cake on his face. Bedsmith absolutely loved sweets, maybe even a little to much, it was hard to control himself around such delicacies such as cake.

"Bedsmith what-" he was cut off when Bedsmith pinned him down to the bed, his faced turned a deep red when Bedsmith started getting closer, he tried to move but his hands we're held down with a strong grip.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

Dreambert blushed at the thought, he wouldn't mind the kiss at all, and that's probably infuriated him even more than being restrained by the Pi'illo. Bedsmith was so close he could feel his breath on his cheek, he gave a small whimper as he got closer, time seemed to slow as he did. Dreambert closed his eyes as he felt the others tongue drag on the side of his lip. Dreambert could actually taste him. It was sweet.. _Very _sweet. He liked it. He felt Bedsmith release his grip on the prince, Dreambert looked up to him, still blushing the color of blood. Bedsmith was standing now, he looked flustered also. Bedsmith quickly grabbed his backpack, and headed towards the door.

"B-bedsmith!" He called out. But he was to late, Bedsmith had left. Dreamberts head was in a daze, and his heart was pounding at the speed of light. All he wanted to do was lay on his bed. And think about what had happened. He rubbed the saliva off of his lip and blushed even harder.

_What had just happened? _

He asked again. But there was one thing he knew for sure;

_He had liked it._

**If you excuse me, I'll go sit in my corner now..**

**Okay so I hope to get at least one chapter in each week, or maybe more. My friend has been pushing me for more chapters so, I don't intend on stopping anytime soon. Ideas are greatly appreciated, do not hesitate to inform me of them if you have one!**


	3. Ch 3 Summer Heat

Ch.3

Summer Heat

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH~ Why is it sooooo hot?" Bedsmith whined shifting on his bed, not able to find a comfortable position, surprisingly.

He was laying on his belly reading a magazine for awhile, but it was getting stuffy in his small workshop. He wanted something cool, like ice cream maybe. Since it was summer he expected Driftwood Shore to have people selling some sweet stuff. He drooled at the thought, but then he remembered what he did last time he was around sweets.

"HMMPHMPHMPHM." he screamed into his pillow muffling his voice, and apparently trying to push out the thought of his last encounter with Dreambert.

He managed to shun the thought away, he threw the magazine he had off the bed, grabbed a brush, combed some knots out of his short orange hair and stuffed it back into his hood, even though his hair was still unkempt and tangled. He grabbed his back pack and threw it over his shoulder. He didn't like to travel without his back pack, it made him feel.. Unsafe. He made his way to the front of his workshop, opened the big oak door, and set off for Driftwood Shore.

By the time Bedsmith had got there it was about sunset, the orange shine of the sun illuminated the beach, but there was no one in sight.

"Awe, Bedsmith must have gotten here to late.." he sighed, he was really looking forward to a good snack.

As Bedsmith started to walk back in the direction he came he saw one last ice cream stand wheeling away.

"Bedsmith is lucky!" He yipped with joy and chased the vender down.

Once he had finally gotten the mans attention, he ran over and greeted him with a large grin.

"Hello! Bedsmith would like a strawberry waffle cone please!" he asked, a little over excited.

"O-oh.. Uh.. Sorry there little one, some one already came and bought the last one." the vender apologized with a little bow.

"Bedsmith thanks you anyways.." hes smile faded as did the idea of having ice cream on this boiling hot day, he chose to ignore the man calling him a 'little one', he considered himself to be ancient, not a child.

As the yellow being was walking back home in disappointment he saw something, not just something, but just what he wanted, a strawberry waffle cone. He gasped with joy, he didn't even look at the person holding it, he just sprinted towards it.

"Ice cream!" Bedsmith said once again, lunging forward to the ice cream.

"ICE CR-" his sentence was cut short when he fell face first into the ground, he felt as though his face was smacked and flattened by one of the Mario Bros. Hammers.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" asked the figure that held the now melting treat.

"ICE CREAM!" Bedsmith said again as he jumped up once again, not caring about his injury or his now cracked goggles.

When Bedsmith had tried once again to swipe the dessert he accidentally slipped upon some of the ice cream drops on the floor.

"Wha-" the strangers voice was quieted to a muffle when he and Bedsmith had locked lips with him and apparently fallen atop of him. Bedsmith could taste the sweet strawberry, but after he felt the fast-beating heart of this figure. Bedsmith slowly retracted his head to inspect the mystery person, a thin string of saliva connecting the two of them. He realized what he had just done, and his heart was beating furiously too.

"DREAMBERT! BESMITH IS SO SORR.." unfortunately Dreambert didn't get a chance to hear the rest of what Bedsmith had to say, because all was black, all but his mind which fluttered with thoughts of what had just happened.

Dreambert felt warm and comfortable, he had to force his eyes to open at first, but once he saw who was right by him he wasn't tired anymore and his cheeks turned into a lovely velvet red.

"AH-" he almost screamed from embarrassment, but he had to stop himself once he saw the sweet, drooling face of Bedsmith.

Bedsmith was a light sleeper though, and was already awake when he made that 'almost scream'. The prince looked into his eyes, he had never actually seen them before. They we're a bright neon green. It simply astounded him, and he stared a bit. Once Bedsmith had realized the situation he quickly sat up and popped his cracked goggles over his eyes.

"Dreambert, you are finally awake! Bedsmith is very sorry for making you faint and well.. Uh.. You know what else! And he is also sorry for sleeping with you! BUT NOT IN THAT WAY. He only NAPPED on you a bit! He swears to never do anything like this agai-" he said being cut short by the red pi'illo putting a finger on his lips to hush him.

"I-its quite a-alright. D-don't apologize." he stuttered as his Bedsmith leaned in to listen.

"No! He has to apologize for his actions! A prince should not have to go through something such as a forced kiss!" Bedsmith said as he grabbed Dreamberts wrist, determined to show how sorry he was for what he had done.

"BEDSMITH IT WASN'T A FORCED KISS!" Dreambert yelled, pushing Bedsmith off the bed and being brought down with him in the process.

Dreambert was sitting on top of Bedsmith now. His blush turned an even darker red, if possible, but then he started to cry a little bit.

"Why? Why..? Why when ever I'm around you my heart beats against my ribs? Why is my face always red hot like burning coal? Why does even thinking about you make me squeamish? I have never read of anything like this before! Why only NOW do I feel this way? WHY YOU?! Why did it have to be.. you?" Dreambert was almost screaming, but he whispered as he realized what he had just said, he wished he could take back his own words.

"Bedsmith I'm sor-"

"No. Its alright."

The prince watched as the bed maker continued to pull up his goggles and wipe away the tears in his now red eyes. He had never seen such an emotion like this from him before, he had always been happy and chased him around asking for naps on him, but seeing him like this now just made him sad. He gave Bedsmith a hug, snuggling into his neck. He could hear his rapidly beating heart. Bedsmith seemed stunned by this, but soon returned the embrace. It made Bedsmiths heart flutter to be this close to him. Afew moments later there was a knock at the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in there? I would like a new bed!" a demanding and impatient voice sounded from outside.

"Aren't you going to go answer it?" Asked Dreambert.

"It can wait." said Bedsmith with a intent sigh, still cuddling up to him.

_Dreambert smiled._

"_I'm happy it was you, Bedsmith."_


End file.
